Labios sabor cerezo
by Rika-Sora
Summary: Después de varios años de estudiar en el extranjero, Sasuke regresa en vacaciones de verano para estar con su familia, sin imaginarse que la persona menos esperada le hará despertar sentimientos ocultos. SasuSaku. Incesto.3er capi up!
1. El regreso

**Hola! Este fic en un principio seria un oneshot…pero he decidido alargarlo. Sobre mi otro fic…estoy bloqueada y no me inspira nada, ideas de todo tipo serán bien recibidas (del fic Perfecta) en serio, se los agradecería. Los dejo con este…y déjenme decirles que es mi primer incesto 3 y claro que es un SasuSaku**

**Summary: Después de varios años de estudiar en el extranjero, Sasuke regresa en vacaciones de verano para estar con su familia, sin imaginarse que la persona menos esperada le hará despertar sentimientos ocultos. SasuSaku.**

**Labios sabor cerezo**

Tic…tac…tic…tac

Sonaba calmadamente el reloj ante el total silencio que acechaba a aquella gran habitación. En la que dormitaba tranquilamente una joven estando interna aun en su mundo de sueños.

Al cabo de unos minutos fue despertando. Era un día soleado y muy bello.

Tardó un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz. Su tez blanca hacia perfecto contraste con los rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana. Su cabello con un peculiar tono rosa estaba un poco desacomodado pero se veía suave y sedoso. Sus grandes ojos verdes se abrían dejando ver un brillo especial en estos.

Al fin tenia sus merecidas vacaciones de verano. Descansaría a más no poder y claro, aprovechando el clima caluroso que se esperaba saldría con sus amigas a la playa y conquistar a cuanto chico pasara.

Era muy coqueta. Eso nadie lo negaba. Pero a la vez era tan dulce e inocente como si de una pequeña de cuatro años se tratara.

Pero ella era una linda joven de 16 años recién cumplidos. Toda una adolescente por la cual los chicos peleaban y las chicas…algunas…le tenían envidia.

Muy a pesar de ser temprano se levanto a darse un buen baño y relajarse un poco. Minutos más tarde se encontraba vestida con una minifalda y un top color rosa.

La escuela había sido muy estresante.

Ser la estudiante mas inteligente era demasiado estresante, pero todo lo hacia por la recompensa que había de vacaciones. Le daban libertad de salir a donde quisiera, claro esta, respetando unas mínimas reglas, que no eran la gran cosa.

–Sakura – su mamá interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

–Adivina quien viene a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros – dijo su mamá emocionada.

–¿Quién? – preguntó

–Tu hermano Sasuke – dijo al fin con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió emocionada guardándose las ganas de gritar de alegría. Por fin. Después de 5 años vería a su hermano. Cuanto lo había echado de menos.

Aun recordaba esos años atrás. Cuando se despidió de él.

**Flash back**

–_¿Por qué te tienes que ir?­ – preguntó triste una pequeña pelirrosa de 11 años._

–_Sakura Hime, tengo que ir a estudiar una carrera al extranjero – le sonrió un chico de 18 años, de ojos azabaches, piel blanca y cabello negro con reflejos azulados._

–_Estudia aquí, quédate conmigo – sollozaba la pelirrosa abrazándolo fuertemente._

–_Gomen, Sakura-chan – dijo zafándose suavemente de su agarre – Algún día regresare – sonrió dándole un tierno beso en su frente – Cuídate mucho Sakura Hime – pidió saliendo de ahí._

–_¡Sasuke-kun! – sollozó la pelirrosa._

**Fin flash back**

–Prepárate Sakura, en unos minutos nos vamos para recibirlo en el aeropuerto –dijo su mamá sacándola nuevamente de su ensimismamiento.

–Hai – sonrió alegre arreglándose un poco más.

Tarareaba una canción. Se veía realmente feliz. Vería a su querido hermano. Se preguntaba cuanto había cambiado, seguro ya era todo un hombre de 23 años.

Tocaron la puerta principal.

Nadie abría.

Volvieron a tocar.

–Tendré que abrir yo – pensó pesadamente maldiciendo a la persona que interrumpía su arreglo personal.

Bajó las escaleras donde la insistente persona tocaba constantemente. Abrió la puerta.

–¿Diga? – trató de sonar amable, ya que era de buenos modales.

–¿Sakura? – preguntó aquel hombre vistiendo un traje formal.

–¿? – ella lo examinó de arriba abajo, no todos los días un tipo extraño tocaba tu puerta y te llamaba por tu nombre – ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó con curiosidad, esa cara se le hacia familiar.

–Soy yo, Sasuke – sonrió alegre y con picardía porque Sakura no lo reconocía.

Sakura se quedó estática por un momento ¿era Sasuke?

Ojos azabaches…cabello negro…piel blanca…porte único…

¡Definitivamente era Sasuke!

–¡Sasuke-kun! – dijo abalanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo con fuerza – te extrañe mucho – dijo llorando como una chiquilla.

–Yo también, Sakura Hime –

–Demo…mamá dijo que iríamos por ti al aeropuerto – dijo cortando poco a poco el abrazo.

–Es que el vuelo se adelanto y quise venir cuanto antes – dijo con su sonrisa característica.

–Le avisare a mamá que estas aquí – dijo dejando espacio para que pasara, aunque se dio cuenta de sus maletas e intentó ayudarle con una.

–Sigues siendo tan débil – sonrió con burla al ver que no podía mover ni un centímetro su pesada maleta, mas aun cuando esta infló las mejillas fingiendo enojo por el comentario que hizo.

–Hmp, claro que puedo – dijo haciendo vanos esfuerzos por levantar la maleta.

–Molesta – sonrió tomando la maleta que levantó sin problemas.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera protestar apareció Mikoto, la mamá de ambos hermanos.

–¿Sasuke? – preguntó la mujer con los ojos vidriosos.

–Mamá – sonrió este abrazando a la mujer quien inevitablemente lloró.

–Has crecido mucho – sollozó alegre – espero que no seas el chico rebelde de 18 años que nos dejo – dijo con picardía.

–Estos años que estuve en el extranjero los extrañé mucho y maduré – afirmó Sasuke.

–Seguro que tienes hambre – dijo Mikoto rompiendo suavemente el abrazo –Ven, vamos al comedor, tu padre esta ahí – dijo alegre –Sakura, ¿podrías llevar las maletas a la habitación de Sasuke? – pidió la mujer.

–No te preocupes mamá, yo las llevaré – dijo tomando ambas maletas.

–Yo puedo ayudar – dijo quitándole una y milagrosamente subiéndola por las escaleras, con grandes esfuerzos, claro esta.

Cuando por fin llegó a la habitación de Sasuke suspiró cansada.

–Vaya, vaya, no eras tan débil después de todo – sonrió burlón al llegar a la habitación.

–Je, cuando me lo propongo, puedo lograr muchas cosas – dijo con pose victoriosa.

–¿Decias? – fingió no haberla escuchado.

–…–

Cuanto extrañaba molestarla, sin duda, esas serian sus mejores vacaciones. Conocía las pequeñas debilidades de Sakura.

–Eres tan molesto Sasuke – dijo dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda.

–No más que tú –aclaró.

Ring…ring…

Un sonido interrumpió la pequeña pelea que estaba a punto de iniciar.

–¿Si? – contestó Sakura.

Sasuke aprovechó la distracción de Sakura para verla mejor.

Su hermana si que había crecido, había cumplido 16 años.

Tenia unas piernas bien contorneadas, esa minifalda hacia apreciarlas mejor..

Era delgada como hace años, su cintura se había definido mas…

¡Un momento!

Sasuke se puso a meditar la situación ¿Qué hacia viendo a su hermana de esa manera?

Sacudió un poco su cabeza para alejar pensamientos morbosos. Él no era así.

Pero tenia que aceptar que su pequeña hermana lucia muy hermosa.

Sin duda su maestro Jiraiya logró _transmitirle _algo de su "conocimiento", ese si era un completo pervertido.

Maldijo la hora en que lo saludó por primera vez. Desde ese momento su inocente mente se vio violada con los "famosos" libros de su maestro acerca del amor…y otras cosas que prefirió omitir.

–Sasuke –

Definitivamente tendría que hacer algo…

–Sasuke–

Es solo su hermana…!Por dios!

–¡Sasuke! –gritó Sakura aturdiendo al distraído Sasuke.

–¿Qué? – preguntó tranquilamente rompiendo la paciencia de Sakura.

–Te estoy hablando y no me haces caso – dijo "tranquilamente"

–Hmp –

–En fin, solo quería decirte que bajes a desayunar, mi mamá tiene la comida lista – dijo saliendo de aquella habitación.

–¡Sakura! – llamó haciendo regresar a la mencionada –toma – dijo dándole una cajita.

–¡Kawaii! – dijo alegre al ver en el interior un collar muy bonito.

–Deja te lo pongo – sonrió acercándose a ella y poniéndose a sus espaldas.

Sintió una descarga eléctrica al hacer contacto con su mano y la piel del cuello de Sakura.

Malditas hormonas…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente tenia que pasarle todo eso con Sakura?

Creyó haberse salvado de los "consejos" de Jiraiya porque con ninguna chica había sentido, lo que con Sakura sentía.

Ella estaba despertando los sentimientos de Sasuke.

Sin saber porque comenzó a deslizar su mano por el cuello de Sakura, luego por su brazo, saltó hacia su cintura.

Ella estaba inmóvil. Creyendo inocentemente que era una muestra de cariño por parte de su hermano.

Era una caricia, pero no con el cariño que Sakura creía. Porque lo que ella no sabia es que había despertado un lado pervertido de Sasuke.

–¡Sakura! – llamó su mamá.

Sasuke volvió a la realidad.

Esas vacaciones iban a ser difíciles, sin duda…al lado de Sakura, tendría que controlarse…

-

-

**CONTINUARA.**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal el primer capitulo?**

**Ya saben la regla de aquí…sin reviews…no hay conti…pero como me acostumbraron a muchos reviews…eso es lo que espero, de eso depende cuanto me tarde en continuar **


	2. Despertando las hormonas

**Pues después de siglos les traigo la continuación :) no tengo perdón lo se XD pero regálenme su review okis? Y les prometo llegar hasta el final**** n_n**

…

No podía creer aun lo que había pasado tan solo hace unos minutos. Para su fortuna, Sakura había acudido al llamado de su madre, con eso fue más que suficiente para volver a la realidad. Una realidad en la que Sakura es su hermana y no puede haber algo entre ellos porque sería llamado incesto, no quería que ella se llevara un peso como ser tachada por ese tabú tan marcado, además ni un día llevaba ahí pero las hormonas como estuvieron a la orden del día. Otra realidad era que sin pensarlo, era indudable su atracción por ella y que el calor que se pronosticaba para estas vacaciones no le ayudaría en nada, iba a ser su enemigo mortal.

–Espero poder resistir – suspiro resignado – pero ¿Por qué ella? Habiendo tantas ¿Por qué tuve que ponerme así con Sakura?

Ese Jiraiya si que iba a ver, pero más culpa tenía el mismo por acceder a leer –a regañadientes- un libro con escritos eróticos que lograban estimular los sentidos de cualquiera.

..

–¿Sabes por qué tarda tanto tu hermano? – pregunto la señora de la casa a Sakura.

–No lo sé, pero iré a hablarle de nuevo – sonrió y se levanto.

..

–Sasuke-kun, mama nos está esperando para desayunar –entro y lo vio sentado en la cama. Estaba ido –¿Sasuke?

Cuando se percato de su presencia se sobresalto, a lo que Sakura respondió con un puchero, Sasuke estaba extraño desde que le regalo el collar.

–¿Estas enfermo? – pregunto acercándose más.

–S..s…si…si –dijo tratando de apartarse.

–Estas tartamudeando y te alejas de mi –su mirada cambio a una triste – ¿ya no me quieres? – seguía siendo tan inocente como una niña pequeña.

–Claro que te quiero, Sakura Hime – le respondió y muy a su pesar se acerco a abrazarla. Para su mal fortuna ella correspondió el abrazo pegando más sus cuerpos.

Sentir su calor, su aroma, sentir su cuerpo…oh… ¿Por qué olvidaba que era su hermana solo con tener ese tipo de contacto? Le atraía físicamente pero aquello era imposible siquiera de imaginar. Tenía que buscar a otra chica, una con la que si pudiera sentir ese tipo de atracción, no con una ingenua Sakura que ni siquiera sabía lo que Sasuke pensaba en aquellos momentos de un "tierno" abrazo.

..

Todo el día transcurrió tranquilo a su parecer, lograba no despertar más esas hormonas suyas, eso lo calmaba poco y el hecho de que Sakura había salido de compras con unas amigas. Estaba totalmente aburrido, decidió caminar un poco, estaba oscureciendo pero ocupaba distraerse.

Justo se disponía a salir cuando escucho un carro. Se oculto un poco para ver por la ventana.

Los celos aparecieron. ¿Era Sakura saliendo del auto de un chico?

–¿Por qué me pongo celoso? – se preguntaba mientras veía como se despedían y el chico se iba.

–Ya llegue – decía feliz cargando un par de bolsas.

–Mis papas salieron, dijeron que no tardaban – respondió Sasuke con un deje de molestia.

–¿Estas enojado? – pregunto al ver el tono que hizo hace rato.

–Es mi novio, creí que lo sabías – dijo simple.

–¿Su novio? –su pensamiento comenzaba a llenarse con celos y mas celos.

–Bueno, me iré a dormir – dijo después de un incomodo silencio –buenas noches Sasuke-kun.

–Buenas noches – dijo al ver como subía, sin duda esa falda dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

..

De nuevo en su cuarto, seguía aburrido y tenía muchos pensamientos, trataba de darle una explicación a lo que hoy había pasado, si su madre no le hubiese hablado a Sakura, tal vez hubiera corrompida a tan inocente chica. Aparto ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Ahora analizaba: ¿Por qué se había puesto celoso del novio de Sakura?, no lograba entenderlo, hoy había sido el día mas extraño de su vida. El solo quería unas tranquilas y relajantes vacaciones al lado de su familia, convivir sanamente. Aun maldecía el momento que se le ocurrió acercarse a ese profesor de nombre Jiraiya, las apariencias engañan y el parecía alguien maduro y centrado pero era un loco pervertido de lo peor aunque buena onda, pero eso no le quitaba lo pervertido.

–Sasuke-kun –tocaron su puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué pasa Sakura? – pregunto Sasuke identificando su voz.

–¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto.

–Claro – dijo.

Estaba atónito ante lo que vio, sus ojos no daban crédito a aquello, ¿acaso esa chica era Sakura? Se veía increíblemente sexy. Sus dormidas hormonas despertaron. Ese baby doll que tenía le sentaba de maravilla. Esos y muchas cosas más pasaban por su mente.

Ella se acerco con movimientos sensuales a él, todo era tan extraño. Se detuvo cuando literalmente estaba sobre él.

–Nee, Sasuke-kun – dijo con voz tan sensual que una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sasuke y algo abajo estaba alerta.

Estaba perplejo cuando ella comenzó a depositar besos en su cuello. Su aroma era único y si seguía, perdería todo asomo de razón. Tenía que controlarse, era su hermana, pero al fin y al cabo era hombre. Sakura continuaba con su cuello y después a lamerlo a lo cual Sasuke respondió con un leve gemido.

–Ss…Sakura..no – decía jadeando – nuestros padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento y aparte somos hermanos, esto es incesto.

–Lo sé, pero sé también que te gusta – dijo mordiendo un poco su oreja.

–Esto está mal – trataba de apartarla pero ella seguía con los besos y su razón se iba perdiendo, la estaba pasando increíblemente bien.

–Vamos, bésame – susurro al oído.

No perdería aquella oportunidad así que sin más puso a Sakura boca arriba y ahora el tomo el control acariciando sus piernas, estomago, brazos y pechos. Ella comenzaba a gemir de placer y el continuaba con caricias y besos.

–Eres genial – decía gimiendo – sigue así Sasuke – casi gritaba, tenían el peligro de ser escuchados por sus padres pero eso los excitaba mas.

Ella metió una de sus manos al pantalón y más allá hasta acariciar su miembro y ahora el que gemía era Sasuke.

–Eres tan traviesa, Sakura Hime – dijo Sasuke…

–¿Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke se sobresalto un poco. Era de día, Sakura estaba en pijama y el aun estaba con la ropa del día anterior, un momento.

¿Había sido un sueño?

Supuso que si cuando vio la mirada tan tierna de Sakura, sin duda ella no sería capaz de hacer todo lo que en su fantasioso sueño hizo. Pero había sido tan real, pero al fin solo una fantasía suya, tal vez cuando pensaba no se dio cuenta a qué hora se había dormido.

–Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué soñaste? – pregunto Sakura. Sasuke se alarmo temiendo que hubiese dicho algo de su sueño mientras aun dormía. Si Sakura lo descubría, no se quería ni imaginar.

–¿Por qué? – pregunto dudoso y temeroso.

–Porque cuando entre para despertarte a desayunar, escuche que murmurabas algo mientras te movías un poco raro, hasta que al fin escuche "eres tan traviesa, Sakura Hime" con un extraño tono.

Sasuke estaba completamente rojo, así que rápidamente invento algo.

–Creo que soñaba los tiempos en que eras niña y estábamos en el parque.

–Ahh – respondió ella – ok, entonces a desayunar Sasuke – sonrió.

–Uff, se trago la mentira – pensó aliviado.

…

–Sasuke, deberían ir a la playa para que se diviertan – sugirió Mikoto en el desayuno.

–Si – dijo alegre Sakura –vayamos Sasuke, será genial – dijo casi gritando con un gran entusiasmo.

–No tengo ganas – dijo.

–Amargado – dijo burlona – pero la invitación sigue abierta – sonrió.

–Hmp – suspiro.

..

Ya había pasado el desayuno, Mikoto había salido a comprar algo, su padre estaba en un viaje, apenas hoy su mama les había dicho.

Sasuke sumiso en su cuarto, aceptaría la invitación de ir a la playa, pero solo por el pervertido hecho de que vería a Sakura en bikini. Salió de ahí directo al baño, tenia necesidades fisiológicas que atender. Justo abrió la puerta cuando vio a Sakura.

Una diminuta toalla cubría su cuerpo. Y en una ligera distracción, aquel objeto que cubría su delineado cuerpo fue a dar al suelo.

Sasuke estaba sin palabras…

…y sin intención, estaba viendo a Sakura completamente desnuda.

Continuara…

**¿Qué les pareció? Jeje espero tener muchos reviews y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza, ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capi? Jojo…cuídense.**** Y ya después les pongo nombre a los capítulos :)**

**Atte.**

**rika_sora**


	3. ¿Que me pasa?

**No me maten! xD perdón por la gran tardanza!, aquí está el esperado tercer capitulo! Si me tardo en actualizar es por la escuela, pero prometo avanzar.**

.

.

.

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, aunque fue por dos segundos, todo paso en cámara lenta y _sin querer _vio el exquisito cuerpo de Sakura: piernas bien contorneadas, cintura delgada y unos senos de tamaño perfecto según su opinión, se sonrojo sin explicación y volteo su cara para esconder el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Ah! – exclamo asustada Sakura y en milésimas de segundos se coloco nuevamente la toalla y salió disparada a su cuarto.

El tardo unos segundos más en reaccionar e inevitablemente su pervertida mente re-creo lo que instantes antes había pasado, poco a poco fue recordando hasta que…

¿Sakura se había sonrojado?

Hizo memoria una y otra vez, justo en el momento en que ella salió rumbo a su cuarto, no sabe si fue su imaginación pero la había visto sonrojarse. Seguía anonadado y regreso a su cuarto olvidándose de la necesidad fisiológica que era la culpable de tan embarazosa situación.

-Debería irme a pasar las vacaciones con Naruto – se dijo a sí mismo, no quería que sus locas hormonas lo llevaran a hacer algo indebido.

Naruto Uzumaki era su gran amigo de años, habían estudiado juntos, solo que a excepción de él, Naruto si había seguido los pasos del gran Jiraiya y era como una especie de escritor de historias eróticas y hasta había publicado un mini-libro que increíblemente tuvo altas ventas, par de pervertidos, pensó. Su amigo se había quedado junto a su loco profesor en aquella ciudad mientras él había vuelto a pasar las vacaciones con su familia y después se instalaría para buscar un trabajo fijo, ya tenía varias ofertas, agradecía su alto conocimiento que varias empresas tenían en la mira. Tenía que alejarse de Sakura, ya cuando pasaran sus vacaciones, regresaría ya instalado en su departamento y no la tendría que ver por más de 2 horas ni mucho menos dormir en la misma casa.

Se dispuso a llamarle a su hiperactivo amigo siendo interrumpido por su _hermanita._

-Sasuke-kun – llamo a su puerta tímidamente.

-Pasa – dijo.

-Te busca un amigo – sonrió sin mirarlo, esa sonrisa derritió internamente a Sasuke.

-¿Amigo? – pensó, ya había perdido contacto con todos los amigos que alguna vez tuvo en su ciudad natal, supuso que era uno que se acordó de él, sin embargo el no lo recordaría, así que con pesadez se levanto de la cama. Paso al lado de Sakura y sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerlo al rozar ligeramente su brazo.

-¡Sasuke!

-¿N..N…Naruto? – pregunto incrédulo y realmente sorprendido.

Su plan de irse con él se habían ido a la basura, su única alternativa se había esfumado al ver a su rubio amigo parada en la sala de su casa, ahora si tendría que elaborar un plan de emergencia para alejarse de Sakura, no podía siquiera pensar en hacerle algo. Volvió en si cuando sintió unas manos agitarse frente a él.

-¿No te alegra verme? – pregunto Naruto con puchero haciendo reír a Sakura.

-No me lo espere – afirmo – creí que seguías con Jiraiya.

-Quise pasar unos días en esta ciudad antes de volver y como me diste tu dirección, pensé que me darías asilo por este _tiempecito_.

-Encantados de tener aquí Naruto – se adelanto Sakura sonriente – hay una habitación disponible, vamos para que te instales – ofreció con toda la hospitalidad posible al invitado.

-Gracias…

-Sakura – sonrió nuevamente – soy la hermana de Sasuke.

-Gracias Sakura-chan – agradeció Naruto – tu eres amable aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de Sasuke – dijo burlón – no sé como una personita tan linda puede ser hermana de este insensible…auch – se quejo al recibir un codazo de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun es el mejor hermano que pueda desear – dicho esto, lo tomo fuertemente del brazo mientras se acerco, a decir de Sasuke, más de lo que él pueda aguantar.

-Linda señorita, puede conducirme a mi habitación – pidió Naruto caballerosamente.

-Ven, es por aquí – comenzó a caminar Sakura y el rubio la siguió.

Sasuke se sentó en el sillón mientras prendía la televisión y veía un programa al que realmente no le ponía atención, terminaba de procesar en su mente el que Naruto estuviera en su casa, su única escapatoria había tenido la 'brillante' idea de venir a visitarlo, no podía estar de Sakura, se lo repetía, y menos de haber visto hace unas horas su perfecto cuerpo, cerró los ojos para recordarlo, era pervertido, pero su mente no lo delataría.

_-Sasuke-kun – lo llamo Sakura - ¿podrías venir?_

_Sasuke camino hasta donde se encontraba ella, toco la puerta del baño._

_-¿Qué necesitas? – trataba de mantener voz firme, no se la creía que nuevamente la viera envuelta solo en una diminuta toalla, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no vio el momento en que Sakura lo paso de lado cerrando con botón la puerta del baño, se giro inconscientemente pero solo reacciono al momento de ver la toalla que antes cubría el cuerpo de Sakura, tirada en el piso. Abrió los ojos como platos enormes._

_-A ti – dijo en un susurro coqueto y que Sasuke escucho perfectamente._

_Con movimientos lentos y sensuales se acerco, Sasuke veía aquel hermoso cuerpo caminar hasta quedar frente a él._

_-S..s..sakura – dijo con nerviosismo cuando sintió las delicadas manos de ellas meterse traviesamente debajo de su playera acariciando su pecho. Constantes corrientes eléctricas golpeteaban su corazón, no se explicaba que esa fuera la inocente Sakura. Otra vez volvió en si cuando ella ya le había quitado la playera y desabrocho su cinturón y después su pantalón._

_-¿Te gusta? – pregunto sensualmente al sentirlo estremecerse cuando ella toco el bulto de Sasuke._

_La razón se Sasuke se vio nublada cuando ella lo dejo completamente desnudo y cedió ante sus bajos instintos, ya no le importaba que fuera su hermana, solo se dedico a acariciar y besar todo de ella. Eran caricias y besos con la mezcla perfecta de ternura y pasión. Sus labios se encontraban una vez más, gustosos de devorarse. Cuando acordaron ya se encontraban en la regadera con el agua caliente recorrer sus cuerpos lo que avivaba más el deseo. Sasuke la acorralo contra la pared y su cuerpo mientras ella gemía por las caricias que le proporcionaba él._

_-esto no debe ser – un asomo de cordura paso por la cabeza de Sasuke._

_-lo sé, pero lo deseamos – suspiro al sentir unas traviesas manos estrujar sus senos. Sakura no se quedo atrás y prácticamente devoro el cuello de Sasuke dejando visibles marcas, los gemidos que salían de él, eran su mejor recompensa._

_-somos hermanos – la cordura se negaba a abandonar a Sasuke._

_-en este momento – gimió Sakura haciendo una pausa para recuperar el aliento – somos hombre y mujer – dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos el miembro de Sasuke._

_¡Adiós cordura!_

_En un rápido instante se encontraban en la cama de Sasuke, el sobre ella, dándose mutuo placer, los gemidos de ambos eran una exquisita melodía que inundaba el cuarto, se estaban acercando el clímax, así que sin más, Sasuke se dispuso a preparar a Sakura acariciando suavemente su sexo y al sentirla húmeda metió dos dedos de un jalón haciéndola soltar un gemido mayor, Sasuke sonrió continuando con las estocadas en sus dedos, la sintió tener su primer orgasmo y se deleito, ya era tiempo de terminar…_

-¡Sasuke! – Naruto lo movía un poco para hacerlo despertar.

-¿Otro sueño? – pensó Sasuke un poco molesto, aunque se recordó nuevamente que su inocente hermana no sería capaz de hacer lo que en sus sueños hacia- hmp, ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto.

-Sí que tienes el sueño pesado – dijo – ya estaba a punto de echarte agua – rio.

-Hmp – no le agrado el comentario.

-Sakura-chan me invito a la playa y acepte gustoso, vamos – propuso. Cierto no se había planteado entre sí ir o no, se decidió por la primera opción, así podría vigilar a su _hermana _y su idiota novio.

-Esta bien – dijo al fin.

-Apúrate que ya nos vamos – dijo Naruto – Sakura-chan fue por sus cosas.

Sasuke subió por sus cosas encontrándose en el pasillo de arriba con Sakura quien llevaba en vestido blanco que le llegaba a poco más arriba de la rodilla, de tirantes y con un escote, que mejor decidió apartar su vista, se re-planteo si era lo correcto ir. Mejor no iría decidió, no quería que con esto aumentara su testosterona, que a este paso, no aguantaría un día más. Se sentía muy culpable de todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente y de ya haber tenido dos sueños eróticos con ella, lo mejor sería empezar a buscar donde vivir.

.

.

Al final no fue, se encerró en su cuarto del cual no salió, sino hasta la noche cuando oyó llegar a Naruto y Sakura. Bajo para cenar.

-Hasta que bajas Sasuke – reprendió Mikoto mientras terminaba de preparar la cena.

-Me quede dormido – mintió.

-De lo que te perdiste eh – aseguro Naruto feliz, sin duda se había divertido y conociendo esa sonrisa, había puesto su pervertida mente en una de las amigas de Sakura.

Su vista se clavo en Sakura, estaba ligeramente bronceada, la hacía verse más bonita, se notaba cansada y le hervía la sangre de pensar que paso toda la tarde con su _adorado _novio. Le hubiera encantado verla en su bikini, pero tenía que contenerse, por eso muy a su pesar, tuvo que quedarse. Aunque tenía ganas de salir, así que aprovecho que su hiperactivo amigo estaba para no salir solo, no llevaría a Sakura, una: por ser menor y dos: aunque no lo fuera, ocupaba mantenerla lejos, si es que eso era posible, ya que habitaban el mismo techo, recordó.

Y ahí se encontraba Sasuke, en un bar que encontraron, fue mala idea llevar a Naruto ya que andaba como _don juan_ por todo el bar, ese solo buscaba una mujer que llevarse a la cama, y el también, pero solo deseaba a una prohibida.

-Hola – se acerco una voluptuosa mujer a él.

-perfecto – pensó para sus adentros – hola – respondió seductoramente, probaría las _habilidades _aprendidas de los escritos de Jiraiya sino terminaría haciendo algo indebido con Sakura.

-¿Por qué tan solito? – siguió el juego de la seducción aquella pelirroja.

-Esperaba a una bella mujer como tu – dijo coquetamente - ¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar más _privado_? – propuso saliendo del bar con ella. Naruto podría regresar solo a casa, Sasuke se divertiría con esa mujer.

.

.

Eran las 3 de la mañana, se tallo un poco los ojos y vio a su acompañante quien dormía plácidamente a su lado. Se regaño mentalmente ya que durante todo el acto sexual se imagino a Sakura en el lugar de la bella mujer sin nombre, cierto, es un detalle que se les había pasado, aunque le resto importancia ya que solo había sido una noche y hasta ahí. Se levanto y batallo en encontrar su ropa y vestirse, no quería prender la luz y despertarla, odiaba dar explicaciones y era mejor dejarla ahí. Una vez cambiado, salió de aquel motel y tomo un taxi que milagrosamente paso, siempre teniendo precaución en caso de requerir su fuerza para defenderse. Observo su celular y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su casa, seguro se preocuparon, se culpo internamente. El taxi se detuvo anunciando la llegada.

-Aquí tiene – le pago, se bajo y escucho al taxi seguir su camino. Camino hasta su casa y entro con sumo cuidado de no despertar a nadie, paso a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua antes de irse a dormir.

Subió directo a su cuarto dando uno que otro tropezón debido a la oscuridad. Justo cuando iba a entrar, le entro una enorme curiosidad de ver dormir a Sakura y ahí estaba, frente a su puerta, sus pies acataron las órdenes de su corazón, no de su cerebro, se maldijo. Abrió lentamente la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, eran casi las 4 de la mañana.

Ahí estaba su _adorada_ hermanita, se acerco y a cada paso su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, trato de calmarse sino los latidos se harían presentes con sonidos audibles. Se sentó con el mayor cuidado en su cama para contemplarla mejor, no supo cuantos minutos pasaron, le encantaba verla, tan tranquila y hermosa, pensaba acercándose inconscientemente estando solo a centímetros de su rostro.

-Verdaderamente hermosa – pensó – lástima que solo sea mi hermana – trato de desechar el ultimo pensamiento. Pudo sentir su respiración y por inercia cerro los ojos.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Abrió de golpe los ojos y se encontró con los de Sakura.

_Oh dios, ahora que coherente explicación le daba para justificar su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella._

Continuara…

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Ojala que la larga espera haya tenido frutos y tenga mas reviews :D pero en serio una enorme disculpa por haberme retrasado tanto, y gracias por leer y continuar al pendiente del fic ;) cochinones que les gusta el incesto jajajaja**

**Atte.**

**Rika-sora**


End file.
